Babysitting Heroes/Gallery/2
The carnival/Ride gears S5E4 Blaze and Stripes searching Axle City.png S5E4 Where could they be.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes hear the pandas.png S5E4 Stripes "I hear the little pandas!".png S5E4 Blaze "Sounds like they're over there".png S5E4 Carnival entrance.png S5E4 Carnival pan through.png S5E4 Pandas appear from behind the Ferris wheel.png S5E4 Pandas floating through the air.png S5E4 Stripes calling to the pandas.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes enter the carnival.png S5E4 Petey fly over the bouncy house.png S5E4 Petey's so high up.png S5E4 AJ decides to swing to Petey with the pirate ship ride.png S5E4 Stripes about to turn the ride on.png S5E4 Stripes presses the button.png S5E4 Nothing happens.png S5E4 Ship doesn't move.png S5E4 Problem spotted.png S5E4 No gears.png S5E4 Stripes asking what a gear is.png S5E4 AJ describing gears.png S5E4 Gear on AJ's watch.png S5E4 Two gears turning each other.png S5E4 Single gear in the ride.png S5E4 Gear turns another gear.png S5E4 Three gears turning and making power.png S5E4 Power moving through ride.png S5E4 Ride moving from the gears.png S5E4 Stripes sees gears.png S5E4 Gears against a stand.png S5E4 We need three gears.png S5E4 That's only two.png S5E4 Petey screaming for help.png S5E4 AJ brings another gear over.png S5E4 That makes three.png S5E4 Blaze collecting the gears.png S5E4 Blaze throws the gears into the machine.png S5E4 Gears going into place.png S5E4 Gears start to turn.png S5E4 Ride activated.png S5E4 Stripes riding the ship to Petey.png S5E4 Stripes pops Petey's bubble.png S5E4 Petey rescued.png S5E4 Stripes getting off the ship.png S5E4 You saved him.png S5E4 Petey thanking Stripes.png S5E4 Everyone hears Peggy.png S5E4 Stripes sees Peggy by the Ferris wheel.png S5E4 Ferris wheel doesn't have gears.png S5E4 The Ferris wheel needs four gears.png S5E4 AJ revealing more gears.png S5E4 That's four gears.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes grab the gears.png S5E4 Gears tossed toward the Ferris wheel.png S5E4 Four gears go into place.png S5E4 Ferris wheel activated.png S5E4 Blaze gets on the Ferris wheel.png S5E4 Peggy still in her bubble.png S5E4 Blaze pops Peggy's bubble.png S5E4 Peggy rescued.png S5E4 Blaze gets down from the ride.png S5E4 Petey and Peggy reunite.png S5E4 Paulie is left.png S5E4 Everyone hears Paulie.png S5E4 Paulie flying toward the spaceship ride.png S5E4 Everyone approaches the rocket ride.png S5E4 It needs five gears.png S5E4 Stripes "There are some gears".png S5E4 Only three.png S5E4 One more makes four.png S5E4 Another makes five.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes get their gears ready.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes throw the gears at the ride.png S5E4 Five gears go into place.png S5E4 Spaceship ride powered up.png S5E4 Stripes gets on the spaceship.png S5E4 Stripes pops Paulie's bubble.png S5E4 Paulie rescued.png S5E4 All pandas rescued.png S5E4 AJ embracing Paulie.png S5E4 Let's go find the others.png S5E4 Stripes "so we can save them too".png S5E4 Blaze "Animals, follow me!".png Kick It Into Gear! S5E4 Gear transition.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes "Kick it into gear".png|Hmm...never had this kind of music video before. S5E4 Blaze and Stripes slide through a wheel.png S5E4 Giant wheel.png S5E4 Wheel grows bumps.png S5E4 Giant gears turn each other.png S5E4 Blaze, Stripes and pandas passing gears.png S5E4 Gears turning machinery.png S5E4 Machinery transparent through plane.png S5E4 Plane's propeller spins.png S5E4 Extreme close-up of Blaze's hubcap.png S5E4 Blaze driving on a gear.png S5E4 Blaze and crew looping around gears.png S5E4 Gears move away from each other.png S5E4 Another gear transition.png S5E4 AJ and pandas running on a gear.png S5E4 AJ and pandas pass several gears.png S5E4 AJ jumps through a gear hole.png S5E4 AJ and pandas pass many gears.png S5E4 Gears turning close-up.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes stand atop a gear.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes flip through the air.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes fall through a gear.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes drive through the gear hole.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes come out of the gear.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes drive across giant gears.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes jump towards a screw pole.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes slide down the screw pole.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes still sliding down.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes reach the bottom of the pole.png S5E4 Stripes driving through a gear.png S5E4 Blaze and pandas leave the gears behind.png S5E4 Third gear transition.png Animal talents: Rooster S5E4 Crusher reading a book.png S5E4 Crusher hears Pickle.png S5E4 Crusher disturbed.png S5E4 Pickle dressed as a rooster.png S5E4 Crusher "what are you doing now?".png S5E4 Pickle telling about a rooster's loud sound.png S5E4 Pickle saying "cock-a-doodle-doo!".png S5E4 Crusher scoffs.png S5E4 Crusher "That wasn't loud".png S5E4 Crusher "I'll show you a loud sound".png S5E4 Crusher dressed like a rooster on a log.png S5E4 Crusher yells "COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO!".png S5E4 Pickle amazed by Crusher's loud sound.png S5E4 Pickle "you woke up that sleeping skunk".png S5E4 Crusher "Sleeping skunk?".png S5E4 Skunk pops out of the log.png S5E4 Skunk chasing Crusher around.png A snack for the pandas S5E4 Blaze, Stripes and pandas back in the street.png S5E4 Paulie is hungry.png S5E4 Petey and Peggy are hungry too.png S5E4 Paulie "Snack?".png S5E4 Petey and Peggy "Snack!".png S5E4 Stripes knows the pandas' favorite snack.png S5E4 Stripes "Yummy leaves!".png S5E4 Leaves fall from the tree.png S5E4 Leaves fall down to the pandas.png S5E4 Pandas eat their leaves.png S5E4 AJ keeping track of the animals.png S5E4 Animals on panel screen.png S5E4 The pandas were found.png S5E4 Six animals left.png S5E4 Stripes wondering where the other animals are.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes hear the elephants.png S5E4 Blaze "That sounded like...".png S5E4 Elephants still in their bubbles.png S5E4 Elephants float towards a factory.png S5E4 Elephants float through factory window.png S5E4 Stripes "Don't worry, elephants".png The bubble gum factory S5E4 Blaze, Stripes and pandas enter the factory.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes notice something in the factory.png S5E4 Machines making bubble gum.png S5E4 It's a bubble gum factory.png S5E4 Elephants float toward the bubble gum machines.png S5E4 Annie still in her bubble.png S5E4 Annie's bubble pops.png S5E4 Annie gets stuck in the bubble gum.png S5E4 Ollie still in his bubble.png S5E4 Ollie's bubble pops.png S5E4 Ollie gets stuck in the bubble gum.png S5E4 Ellie still in her bubble.png S5E4 Ellie's bubble pops.png S5E4 Ellie gets stuck in the bubble gum.png S5E4 Everyone shocked at the elephants getting trapped.png S5E4 The gum is super sticky.png S5E4 We can pull them out with a fishing rod.png S5E4 AJ "Yeah!".png S5E4 Check it out.png S5E4 Diagram of fishing rod.png S5E4 Fishing rod pulls a pail in.png S5E4 Handle with gears.png S5E4 Gears powering up the fishing rod.png S5E4 Fishing rod reels the pail in.png S5E4 Where will we find a fishing rod.png S5E4 We'll build one.png S5E4 Transformation interface.png S5E4 First part needed.png S5E4 Fishing line materializes.png S5E4 Second part needed.png S5E4 Gears materialize.png S5E4 Last part needed.png S5E4 Handle materializes.png S5E4 Fishing rod transformation complete.png S5E4 Blaze transforming.png S5E4 Blaze becomes a fishing rod.png S5E4 Everyone astounded by Fishing Rod Blaze.png S5E4 Everyone hears Annie.png S5E4 Blaze "Let's go save the elephants".png S5E4 Blaze "Fishing rod, cast!".png|Fishing rod, Cast! S5E4 Blaze casting his line.png S5E4 Fishing line flying to Annie.png S5E4 Annie caught by the fishing line.png S5E4 Help me turn the handle.png S5E4 AJ turns the handle.png S5E4 First turn.png S5E4 Second turn.png S5E4 Third turn.png S5E4 Annie pulled out of the gum.png S5E4 Annie pulled back.png S5E4 Stripes catches Annie.png S5E4 Annie rescued.png S5E4 Ollie calling from behind Blaze and Stripes.png S5E4 Ollie still stuck.png S5E4 Blaze "Fishing rod, cast!" 2.png S5E4 Fishing line extends to Ollie.png S5E4 Ollie caught by the fishing line.png S5E4 We need to turn four times.png S5E4 AJ starting to turn the handle again.png S5E4 Gears turned once.png S5E4 Gears turned twice.png S5E4 Gears turned three times.png S5E4 Gears turned four times.png S5E4 Ollie pulled out of the gum.png S5E4 Stripes catches Ollie.png S5E4 Ollie rescued.png S5E4 Only one elephant left.png S5E4 Ellie remains.png S5E4 Blaze "Fishing rod, cast!" 3.png S5E4 Fishing line extends for the third time.png S5E4 Ellie caught by the fishing line.png S5E4 Turn it seven times.png S5E4 AJ turns the handle for the third time.png S5E4 Turn 1.png S5E4 Turn 2.png S5E4 Turn 3.png S5E4 Turn 4.png S5E4 Turn 5.png S5E4 Turn 6.png S5E4 Turn 7.png S5E4 Ellie pulled out of the gum.png S5E4 Ellie being reeled in.png S5E4 Stripes catches Ellie.png S5E4 Ellie rescued.png S5E4 All elephants rescued.png S5E4 Stripes ready to find more animals.png S5E4 Blaze turning back to normal.png S5E4 Blaze leading the animals out.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries